1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, to a lateral double-diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, LDMOS devices such as high voltage LDMOS device have attracted great deal of attention owing to their CMOS compatibility and high speed switching capability, as well as their prospective applications in the consumer electronics. To further broaden the applicability of LDMOS devices, it is necessary to enhance the electrical performances, such as a robust breakdown voltage, a low on-resistance (Ron), and a high current-driving capability.